The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis (DC) T. Norl., commonly known as Cape Daisy and and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DAOSENOGTYVE’.
The new Osteospermum cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Rune Nielsen, in Stige, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Osteospermum cultivar with good garden performance, well branching growth, continuous flowering and an attractive inflorescence color.
The new Ostospermum cultivar originated from a cross, made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2007, in Stige, Denmark. The female or seed parent is a light pink Osteospermum variety designated 5645A (not patented). The male or pollen parent is a dark purple colored Osteospermum cultivar named ‘Sunny Mary’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,389 P13).
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in November, 2008 in Stige, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.